1. Field of Invention
The present application relates generally to the field of electric stringed instruments. Specifically, the present application is in the field of electrical stringed instruments which may feature an interchangeable pickup assembly or assemblies.
2. Background of the Invention
Ordinary electric stringed instruments feature at least one, permanently installed pickup, which is essentially defined by a magnet surrounded by a coil of thinly gauged wire. Sound is typically created as follows: initially, a vibrating string (usually metal) produces fluctuations in the pickup's magnetic field, thereby producing a distinct electric signal (dependent upon the physical properties of the vibration, e.g., wave-length, frequency, and etc.) in the pickup's coil; next, the electric signal is typically transmitted to a volume and tone control for processing; finally, the results are delivered to an external amplification system which emits sound.
Pickups which are referred to as “active,” usually include compact on board electronic devices which function to pre-amplify the signal to some degree. These electronic devices may include equalization circuits which manipulate the frequency response characteristics of the produced electronic signal. These electronic devices typically receive electricity via an on board battery installed within the body of the electric stringed instrument. Otherwise, varieties of pickups are manufactured, each having their own tonal characteristics.
In the present state of the art, pickups are usually permanently installed on a given electric stringed instrument. As a result, changing a pickup is difficult, time consuming, cumbersome, and requires specific tools, skills and training. In the typical situation, for example, the instruments strings and pick guard must be removed for pickup access, the old pickup wire leads must be severed or unsoldered, and the new pickup wire-leads must be attached or soldered. Accordingly, rather than changing out the pickups, musicians generally must purchase and use multiple electric stringed instruments in order to utilize the varieties of pickups and their associated tonal characteristics.
To avoid the aforementioned problems associated with permanent pickup installation, some have attempted to present interchangeable pickups. However, these attempts have not enjoyed commercial success since the designs hinder operability, decrease aesthetic appearance, or decrease the tonal quality of the instrument. Still, another deficiency is that these attempts result in interchangeable pickups which, as designed, usually do not accommodate existing pickups. Existing pickup designs have been perfected over the years, are well known, and may even produce a signature sound, while an entirely new design may contain imperfection and may not be well known.
For example, an instrument featuring an interchangeable pickup may rely on having a large cavity in the body of the guitar to accommodate an interchangeable pickup module; however, the tonal characteristics of an electric stringed instrument depends on the type and amount of material used in the body. Furthermore, sustaining lengthy notes or chords depends on instrument parts being firmly attached in order to avoid dampening. Examples of attempts which are regarded as inadequate include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,831 to Lipman which requires a large contact surface between the pickup unit and the instrument which dampens string vibrations and which makes no provisions for active pickups; U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,603 to Siminoff (large core size changes tonal character and note of instrument); U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,210 to Palazzolo (requires string removal to change the pickup); U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,386 to Betticare (side loading does not allow for size of most existing pickup designs); U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,511 to Rosendahl and U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,777 to Allen (user must loosen strings to insert especially if large pickups used); U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,823 to Dodge (large core segments may change tonal character and reduce the note sustain of instrument); and, U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,654 to Mercurio (large core segments may change tonal character and reduce the note sustain of the instrument).